


Unrequited

by hollowtreesbluelightening



Category: IT
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, IT - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pennywise the dancing clown, Richie Tozier - Freeform, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowtreesbluelightening/pseuds/hollowtreesbluelightening
Summary: When Edward “Eddie” Kaspbrak had fought the clown with his friends and the worst was finally over he had let out that breath and then he saw Richie Tozier or Trashmouth as the group dubbed him and the breath went right back in.





	Unrequited

You don’t know when you started holding your breath but now that you had you couldn’t stop. You couldn’t stop holding your breath as you waited for the next bad thing to happen and it did in the form of it, of pennywise the dancing clown, the creepy woman from the photo, the kid with their head completely gone, the leporsy patient, Beverly’s dad, the burning of the nightclub and all the victims inside, a werewolf, Georgie and who know what else.When Edward “Eddie” Kaspbrak had fought the clown with his friends and the worst was finally over he had let out that breath and then he saw Richie Tozier or Trashmouth as the group dubbed him and the breath went right back in. Eddie should have known better than to like him that way because he didn’t mean anything by it when he threw his arm over him or called him cute or teased him. They were like brothers or at least those were Richies words when he realized he had crossed a line. Those words were said often and always with a laugh and a big goofy grin and a playful shove to Eddie. You figured Eddie would have gotten used to it but each time it stung just a little. By the time they were all in high school Eddie had gotten used to the idea that this was how it was going to be and settled with being best friends because Eddie couldn’t imagine being without Trashmouth no matter how many times they fought and got on each other’s nerves because at the end of the day Richie knew what to say to make Eddie laugh again, what to do to protect him (not that he needed it), to comfort him. He knew his favorite band and ice cream flavor and his favorite joke and his favorite well everything and Eddie loved Richie for all the reasons everyone else thought he was annoying for, not hat he would admit it out loud. High school was a blur and the only moments that stood out were the ones where Richie gave any kind of contact, where he comforted him after one of the kids were particularly nasty or when he laughed at his own stupid jokes and you could see his eyes shine bright. Those moments stood out in bright vibrant neon and those were the moments he held on to when at eighteen Richie drove off to become someone and left Eddie behind.


End file.
